Sparks
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: They didn't need sparks. They didn't need anything fancy. They just needed each other, and that was just perfect. Blaise/Astoria


**Camp Potter II – Fireworks Show, Week II**

**The A-Maz-Ing Race [Sparks]**

**Sparks**

The first time Blaise had seen the younger Greengrass daughter, there hadn't been sparks or any of that nonsense people associated with finding the person they would fall in love with. They had bumped into each other at one of the pureblood balls hosted by the Malfoys.

They had glanced at each other, slightly surprised, apologized and continued to their separate destinations. There hadn't been any indication of their future. They had been nothing more than strangers at a chance meeting. Blaise wasn't even sure whether he remembered the reason for the celebration, remembering only that the Malfoys had used it as another opportunity to flaunt their wealth.

The Malfoys had many balls and celebrations throughout the year. The number had gone down since Draco had entered Hogwarts, but it was often Blaise heard of yet another ball. Thankfully he was not required to attend those that were during the school year.

The next time he had seen Astoria had been when she had been Sorted during her first year. He saw her a lot more often in the Common Room after that, but they hadn't exchanged anything other than nods of acknowledgement when they passed each other. They had only been acquaintances after all.

That had changed the day he had bumped into her during his fourth year. Her eyes had been red, a clear indication that she had been crying despite her blank expression. Being a friend of Daphne's as well as an older Slytherin, he knew he was expected to help her in some way. Snakes stuck together.

Thankfully it had been lunch and neither had a class they needed to go to. Astoria had looked shocked, but it had only taken Blaise a few questions before she had broken down and told him everything. Her tears stirred something within him and Blaise found himself unable to stop himself when he wrapped his hands around her, comforting her more than social niceties required of him. Blaise knew he only needed to listen, nothing more but he could not help it.

Blaise hadn't been able to stop himself from asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him that weekend, just to cheer her up. He knew Daphne may curse him to hell when she found out, but in that moment Blaise really couldn't find it within himself to care.

Astoria had smiled at him and accepted, wiping away her tears. She had laughed when her face had still remained slightly puffy, and spelled her face back to normal, wondering why she had not thought of it earlier. Astoria then left, telling him that her friends would probably be looking for her if she was gone for much longer. Blaise found himself watching her leave with an unexpected level of reluctance.

As the weekend approached, Blaise found himself growing nervous. He had never asked a girl to Hogsmeade before, and he had decided to ask Daphne's sister of all people.

Daphne had found out about him asking Astoria rather quickly. Blaise had been ready to be cursed into oblivion, but Daphne had only smirked and told him that he was an improvement at least. Blaise really didn't want to know what Daphne would do if he did something wrong. She sometimes tended to have a sadistic streak, especially when it came to her younger sister. Blaise had seen what Daphne had done to the last person that had made Astoria cry.

Finally, Saturday had come, and he was waiting in the Common Room for Astoria to come down. Daphne had left with Tracy a few minutes before Astoria came down the stairs, wishing him luck with a knowing smile. It had almost felt as if Daphne knew something he didn't, which wouldn't be that surprising in truth.

Astoria had dressed casually. It wasn't cold yet, so there wasn't any need to wear the bulky clothing. A single heating charm would do a perfect job should it become unexpectedly chilly. It took her only a moment to spot Blaise, and she smiled happily as she made her way towards him.

While Blaise and Astoria could remember that day with fondness now, it hadn't been anything either of them had expected. The day had many awkward pauses where neither knew what to do, but they brazenly soldiered past those heavy silences in an attempt to enjoy themselves.

And they did.

As the sun was setting, Blaise had found himself regretfully leading Astoria back towards Hogwarts, wishing the day would never have to end. Astoria surprised him outside the Common Room entrance, before the door could open she tip-toed up and gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek before running into the Common Room.

Blaise stood there for a few moments, stunned at her actions, knowing that that day would not be the last time they went to Hogsmeade together. Blaise realized that Astoria hadn't wanted the day to end either, and had given him the perfect opportunity for them to continue that day on another day, making sure ti would never truly end.

Who was he to let an opportunity like that pass?

Blaise finally understood the look Daphne had sent him earlier when he entered the Common Room. Daphne had known, probably told by Astoria herself and she had accepted it, given her blessing in a way. Astoria had probably known too, otherwise she would have cancelled, he realized later. Astoria hadn't, thankfully. Astoria had probably known more about the situation than Blaise did, but he was almost happy he hadn't been given the warning. He wasn't entirely sure if everything would have turned out the same if he had known. Blaise certainly didn't want anything to be any different.

There still weren't any sparks or electricity or whatever else people romanticized love to feel like, even after many Hogsmeade weekends, even after many dates and nights simply spent in each other's company, but that was okay. They didn't need sparks. They didn't need anything fancy. They just needed each other, and that was just perfect.


End file.
